1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a touch screen display apparatus, and more particularly, to a touch screen display apparatus for easily sensing the touch of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most recent display apparatuses include touch panel functions. When the touch panel functions are incorporated in a display apparatus, the display apparatus may function as an input device through contacting a panel of the display apparatus by use of a person's finger or a pen.
A touch panel may be classified as an external touch panel or as internal touch panel based on the location of the panel for sensing the touch of a user. An external touch panel may be a pressure type, an electric field type, or a resistive film type, where a pressure type touch panel senses change of pressure by a touch, an electric field type touch panel senses an electric field changed by a touch, and a resistive film type touch panel senses resistance changed by a touch. An internal touch panel may be an auto brightness control (ABC) type or a P-I-N photodiode (junction) type.
In an external touch panel, a panel separate from the display device is included, and thus the thickness of the entire touch screen display apparatus increases and the manufacturing process is complicated.
However, suitable materials that may be used in an internal touch panel are limited and the panel's ability to sense external light is low such that there is a limit to current touch screen display apparatuses having desired performance characteristics.